


Flower Boy

by ariverwillflow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkwardness, Cutesy, Flirting, Florist!Sehun, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariverwillflow/pseuds/ariverwillflow
Summary: Junmyeon stumbles into Sehun's flower shop.





	Flower Boy

On a bright day in the midst of May, Junmyeon ended up in front of that flower shop. 

  


The sun warmed his skin, and the air reeked of flowers. He inhaled the pleasant scent deeply, it was the smell of spring.

  


Junmyeon hadn't originally planned on visiting the place, in fact it was a bit of a detour. He had been on his way to the store when his mother (a woman who had _always_ fancied gifts of the floral nature) sent him a message. "Myeonnie, baby, you are off today right? Come and see me! I miss my son," it read. Of course, Junmyeon couldn't reject his mother's request. Besides, he had missed her too. 

  


So, he put his errands off, and decided to visit his mother instead, but not before stopping to buy her some flowers. He knew she would be delighted if he brought her a bouquet. He loved seeing her face light up when she received flowers, in those moments, her expression was more beautiful than anything he could buy in the store that awaited him. 

  


So Junmyeon entered the shop, a little bell ringing as he opened the front door. The smell of the flowers was a tad overbearing, despite the fact that many windows were opened to ventilate the small store. Yet, Junmyeon still couldn't find it unpleasant. In a way, he found the smell comforting.

  


There were not many people in the store, only two elderly women who talked quietly amongst each other. They seemed to be admiring the various arrangements on display, and rightfully so. The bouquets were beautiful, to the point where Junmyeon, too, had found himself staring. His eyes eagerly took in every detail of every petal and every leaf—they were captivating. 

  


"Ehem. Sir, may I help you?" A soft, deep voice said. Junmyeon turned around quickly, a bit startled by the interruption. His slight shock must have been made evident by his facial expression, for the owner of the voice immediately apologized for disturbing him. 

  


"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," they said. It was after the apology, that Junmyeon was actually able to look the person in the eye. 

  


Nothing could have prepared Junmyeon for the sight before him. _Never_ , in his twenty-seven years of life, did he think he'd see a man more beautiful than any flower that had stemmed from this Earth. Until that moment, he didn't think _any_ person could be prettier than a product of nature. The man standing just a few feet in front of him, had single-handedly demolished any beauty-related theory he had previously believed in.

  


The man was tall, to the point where Myeon had to look up to meet his eyes, and his hair color was a tangerine color. _How could anyone pull off orange hair? Was this man even real?_ These questions raced through Junmyeon's mind as the man's expression began to turn into concerned one. 

  


"Sir?" He said cautiously. 

  


Junmyeon collected himself, pulling his mind out of it's previous frazzled state, "Sorry, it's fine—I'm fine. Uhm, what did you ask before?" 

  


The man now wore a small smile, making Junmyeon's heart beat just a bit harder. "I'm glad you're okay. I asked if I could help you with anything?" He looked curious, probably because Junmyeon looked much too shaken to be a normal customer. 

  


"Ah, uhm, I'm here to buy my mother an arrangement, I don't know what she likes though," Junmyeon said. As the man nodded, Myeon noticed he had a nametag pinned to his gardening apron. On it, read the name "Sehun." 

  


"Okay! I can help you pick something out, follow me," he began to walk towards the back of the store, "oh, and my name is Sehun by the way, I'm the owner of this shop." He turned his head and shot Junmyeon a radiant smile, one that made Junmyeon's heart nearly leap out of his chest.

  


_How did a man this beautiful actually exist? Was he dreaming?_

  


Sehun brought him to a section of the store that displayed many bright arrangements. Most were light pink or yellow, colors that in his words, "represented the beautiful spring season they were in." Though, Junmyeon wasn't sure what kind of flower his mother would prefer. He felt like such a nuisance, coming into Sehun's shop with no knowledge of his mother's preference. Luckily, Sehun seemed very kind. He was patient and gentle, speaking very softly and respectfully to Junmyeon, even when Myeon asked silly questions and changed his mind every few seconds. 

  


Junmyeon couldn't tell if he was truly indecisive or if his subconscious was purposely making him this way in order to extend his time near Sehun. He decided he was just feeling especially unsettled that day. 

  


At last, Sehun convinced Junmyeon to buy his mother a bouquet of pink tulips. Myeon knew he had dragged his decision time out _way_ too long, but thankfully, Sehun didn't seem to mind. Sehun rang him up too quickly for Junmyeon's taste, and handed him his receipt.

  


"It was a pleasure meeting you today, Junmyeon. I hope your mother likes your choice," Sehun said sweetly. He wore the same small smile as before. Myeon couldn't help but return it. 

  


"The pleasure was all mine, Sehun. Thank you for your help and your.. patience with me," Junmyeon said awkwardly. 

  


Sehun laughed lightly, "It was nothing short of a delight for me, I promise. Make sure you come back sometime, okay?" Junmyeon nodded, shooting the florist a smile before heading towards the door.

  


Just as he opened it, Sehun shouted, "Junmyeon, wait just a second!" He approached Junmyeon with a quick pace, Myeon looked in his direction, alarmed. 

  


Sehun smiled at him, "Sorry for shouting.. I just realized I may have made a mistake with your receipt. May I see it really quick?"

  


Junmyeon was clearly confused, but gave him the receipt anyway. The receipt was printed from a machine, what kind of error could Sehun have made? He saw him scribbling something onto the thin paper, so obviously something was wrong. After a few seconds, Sehun handed the small sheet back to Junmyeon.

  


"Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure every thing was taken care of," Sehun smiled again before turning around and heading back to the counter he had previously been standing at. 

  


Junmyeon exited the shop, making his way to his car. After checking his watch, he realized he had spent an entire hour in the store! His mother would nag him for being late, it was a good thing that he was bringing her flowers. 

  


As he sat in the driver's seat of his vehicle, his mind wandered back to the receipt. He was curious as to what Sehun had corrected on it. 

  


As Junmyeon suspected, there were no mistakes on the receipt. 

  


  


  


Instead, at the bottom of the frail paper, were the words, _"Call me, flower boy. - S"_ and a phone number.

  


**Author's Note:**

> honestly, it's currently 6 am and I just wrote this because I saw this video of sehun wrapping flowers and I decided I NEEDED a florist!sehun au. im unsure if anyone will even read this and honestly, this was very much for my own enjoyment. if anyone reads it and enjoys it, though, ill continue it ^^
> 
> here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_92kQwkDKI


End file.
